Kanda Chiaki/Route
Chiaki's Route September 7 - Tsuyuha Keep up in accordance to the voices Pretend you don't hear the voices September 15 - Tsuyuha September 21 - Tsuyuha September 22 - Tsuyuha September 23 - Tsuyuha September 24 - Tsuyuha September 28 - Tsuyuha September 28 - Chiaki chiaki cg 5.png chiaki cg 6.png September 28 - Tsuyuha Return the grip Pull away with all your strength September 28 - Chiaki September 29 - Tsuyuha September 29 - Chiaki September 29 - Tsuyuha chiaki cg 7.png chiaki cg 8.png Tsuyuha received a phone call from Chiaki that morning, but at that time, her curse started to plague her once again. Before losing consciousness, she faintly called Chiaki's name over her end of the reception. September 29 - Chiaki Happy End September 30 - Tsuyuha The couple and Takaomi returned to the shrine the next day and lit candles like they did for the hyakumonogatari. Suddenly it became dark and Tsuyuha was dragged to the underground prison. She started getting flashbacks of the past, experiencing and witness what several women have gone through, being sacrificed for gods that did not exist. The sadness, pain, and sorrow they suffered plagued Tsuyuha's mind, and she felt she had to stay there and suffer just as they had. Chiaki and Takaomi chased after her, but the door was shut tight and Takaomi claimed that only she was capable of getting herself out of there. Chiaki stood by, watching helplessly, and seeing that, Takaomi decided to help. Takaomi struggled in using his powers to unseal the door, telling Chiaki to go in. chiaki cg 12.png chiaki cg 13.png chiaki cg 14.png chiaki cg 15.png Tsuyuha woke up in Chiaki’s arms and cried, saying that even though she really did not want to cross over because she wanted to stay with Chiaki, she felt that she had to join the other sacrifices, so she pushed her away. Firmly holding onto her, Chiaki licked away at her tears and said that while he finds them pitiful, if they wanted to take her away he would destroy the altar. She made him face up to reality so he would not allow her to quit on him just like that. The curse was weakened and nothing’s over, but they decide to face these things together. After kissing, the two returned outside, where Takaomi was waiting for them. Happy End 2 September 30 - Tsuyuha October 6 - Tsuyuha October 8 - Tsuyuha At night, Tsuyuha received a phone call from Takaomi. Chiaki never returned to the dorms, so his roommate asked if Tsuyuha could find him. Eventually, she found him at the square in front of the station. Very pleased to see her, Chiaki ran over and embraced her, holding her tightly in his arms with a wide smile on his face. October 15 - Tsuyuha October 16 - Chiaki October 16 - Tsuyuha chiaki cg 17.png chiaki cg 18.png October 17 - Tsuyuha The following day, Chiaki and Tsuyuha returned to the shrine together, but then she unexpectedly passed out. Coming to, she found herself in the shack, but there was no sign of Chiaki. Descending to the underground passage, she found him, but this time he was taken over by a negative energy, angry that Tsuyuha might leave her and that he wanted to keep her locked away to make sure that could never happen. Tsuyuha attempted to talk some sense into him, assuring that she was always going to be with him. Suddenly waking up on the ground floor of the shack once again, she found an unconscious Chiaki next to her. Waking him up, Tsuyuha is relieved that he had returned to normal. They see that Tsuyuha’s curse has faded, yet it still remained. Chiaki stated that he wanted to settle his family affairs and that he wants her to wait for him. Bonus Scenario chiaki cg 20.png chiaki cg 21.png chiaki cg 22.png Tsuyuha was visiting Chiaki in his dorm, while Takaomi was out. He accidentally spilled cold tea on his lap, to which Tsuyuha offered to wipe it off with a washcloth for him. At first, Chiaki protested, but the older woman used her age as an excuse to take responsibility. After she finished cleaning his lap, Chiaki pulled her in for a kiss. Breaking away, he teased, "You should really have some sense of defense. I am a guy after all." With that, he pushed her onto the bed.